memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zefram Cochrane
); James Cromwell ( , ) }} ---- Il dottor Zefram Cochrane fu uno scienziato umano che visse nel XXI secolo. Genio eccentrico, fu l'inventore del motore a curvatura sulla Terra, ed il primo umano a viaggiare più veloce della luce. Biografia Cochrane nacque nel 2032. Durante gli anni 2060, visse a Bozeman, Montana nel nord America, dov'egli e la sua squadra di ingegneri iniziarono a sviluppare la velocità a curvatura ed alla fine a costruire la prima nave terrestre a viaggiare alla velocità di curvatura, la Phoenix. Il 4 aprile 2063, incontrò l'equipaggio della nave stellare della Federazione che era giunta dal futuro per fermare una sfera Borg, la quale voleva impedire il primo contatto. Il dottor Cochrane venne trattato come una figura storica dall'equipaggio, poiché egli era tale per loro. Il 5 aprile, il giorno successivo, alle 11 antimeridiane, la Phoenix venne lanciata insieme al comandante William T. Riker ed al tenente comandante Geordi La Forge. Ruppe la barriera di curvatura subito dopo le 11, in tempo per attirare l'attenzione di una nave Vulcaniana che stava passando vicino alla Terra. La nave Vulcaniana atterrò in Montana quella sera, stabilendo il primo contatto con gli umani, aprendo così una nuova era per l'umanità. ( ) Nel 2064, Cochrane parlò nei dettagli di quel primo contatto a Bozeman, nel discorso d'inizio presso la Princeton University, e disse che aveva avuto a che fare con "un gruppo di creature cibernetiche provenienti dal futuro." Tuttavia, i dettagli di Cochrane incontrarono lo scetticismo dei suoi ascoltatori quale risultato della sua tendenza all'ebbrezza, ed in seguito abiurò le sue affermazioni. ( ; ) Verso l'inizio del XXII secolo, Cochrane lavorò a stretto contatto con Henry Archer al motore a curvatura cinque. Nel 2119, aprì ufficialmente il Complesso a Curvatura Cinque sulla Terra. Durante questo discorso, Cochrane coniò diverse espressioni che sarebbero poi state usate dalla Flotta Stellare per diverse generazioni a venire, tra cui "dove nessun uomo è mai giunto prima." ( ) In seguito, quello stesso anno, lasciò la sua nuova casa sulla colonia Alpha Centauri per dirigersi verso una destinazione sconosciuta, ed in seguito fu dato per morto. ( ) Quando la scoprì un piccolo velivolo misterioso alla deriva nello spazio con un solo occupante deceduto, il capitano Jonathan Archer si domandò se si potesse trattare di Cochrane, del quale non si avevano notizie da molto tempo. ( ) Nel 2267, il capitano James T. Kirk, il comandante Spock, ed il dottor Leonard McCoy della stavano traportando un commissario malato terminale della Federazione, Nancy Hedford, a bordo della navetta Galileo quando atterrarono su di un asteroide nella regione di Gamma Canaris. Ivi trovarono Cochrane vivo e vivente con una creatura gassosa chiamata il Compagno, che lo aveva mantenuto giovane e vivo durante gli ultimi centocinquant'anni. In seguito, il Compagno entrò nel corpo della Hedford, ed ella e Cochrane iniziarono una nuova vita sull'asteroide, ora con un'aspettativa di vita umana. Cochrane fece promettere a Kirk di non rivelare mai gli eventi riguardanti il loro incontro. ( ) Vita personale ed eredità ]] Una buona amica di Cochrane fu Lily Sloane, conosciuta sin dai tempi della Terza Guerra Mondiale. Ella gli diede il soprannome di "Z". Alcune delle canzoni preferite di Cochrane furono "Ooby Dooby" di Roy Orbison, e "Magic Carpet Ride" di Steppenwolf. ( ) Il suo cibo preferito era il formaggio pierogi. ( ) Al tempo del Primo Contatto, Zefram Cochrane non aveva una grande visione circa l'entrare in una nuova era per l'umanità o il migliorare la Terra con il dono della tecnologia a curvatura. Queste qualità gli vennero ascritte dalle generazioni successive, ma, come molte icone storiche, il suo vero io era molto più complesso. Infatti, Cochrane aveva un animo cinico. Abusava dell'alcol, e la sua motivazione primaria circa lo sviluppo della tecnologia a curvatura risiedeva nel ritorno economico di un'America devastata ed impoverita che nacque dalla Terza Guerra Mondiale. Quando affrontò i membri dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise, Cochrane affermò che tutto quello che gli interessava era una vita con tanti soldi, il rock and roll, e le donne nude. In realtà, non gli piaceva volare e preferiva i treni. Quando l'equipaggio della Enterprise-E lo incontrò nel 2063 con la sua futura immagine di portatore di un mondo migliore, Cochrane si rifiutò di accettare questo nuovo ruolo. Dopo che Geordi La Forge gli parlò della propria statua che sarebbe stata costruita a Bozeman, Cochrane inizialmente tentò di sottrarsi al suo destino. Col tempo, Cochrane giunse a comprendere la grandezza della sua realizzazione e la necessità di divenire un leader migliore – e la speranza di un futuro migliore che il Primo Contatto con i Vulcaniani avrebbe portato. Nel 2073, pare avesse detto, "Non cercare di essere un grande uomo; cerca di essere solo un uomo, e lascia che sia la storia a giudicare." ( ) Nel 2152, alcuni membri della famiglia di Cochrane erano ancora vivi. ( ) Il cochrane, un'unità di misura della distorsione subspaziale, fu così chiamata in suo onore. Così come pianeti, grandi università, città, e la , oltre alla navetta Cochrane sulla . ( ; ; ) Appendici Retroscena Zefram Cochrane venne per la prima volta sia visto che menzionato nell'episodio della serie classica "Guarigione da forza cosmica", interpretato da Glenn Corbett. L'attore veterano di Star Trek James Cromwell venne ingaggiato per lo stesso ruolo in Primo Contatto – Cochrane avrebbe dovuto essere sulla trentina durante gli avvenimenti narrati nel film; invece, Cromwell aveva cinquantasei anni quando girarono Primo Contatto. Cromwell avrebbe reinterpretato il ruolo di Cochrane in un cameo non accreditato nell'episodio pilota di Enterprise. Materiale filmico di Cromwell (nel ruolo di che saluta i Vulcaniani) venne riutilizzato, con il consenso di Cromwell, all'inizio di . L'episodio di Star Trek: Enterprise stabilisce cronologicamente che fu Cochrane il primo a pronunciare la famosa locuzione di Star Trek: "andare coraggiosamente dove nessun uomo è mai giunto prima." Negli accreditamenti di , il nome del personaggio è stato storpiato in "Zefram Cochran". La statua di Cochrane descritta in Primo Contatto – che vede Cochrane "estendersi verso le stelle" – fu creata in forma di statuetta e vista nell'alloggio di Jonathan Archer in Star Trek: Enterprise. Nell'episodio , Archer la usò per uccidere uno Xindi-Rettile che era salito sulla nave. Gli oggetti di scena di questa statuetta e di quella "controfigura" vennero venduti a 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection e It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Voci non ufficiali riferiscono che l'attore vincitore del premio Oscar fosse stato consdierato per il ruolo di Cochrane in Primo Contatto, ma non sono state confermate. Considerando il budget limitato del film – intorno ai quarantacinque milioni di dollari – ed il compenso medio di Hank di venti milioni di dollari, si tratta di una voce poco attendibile, nonostante Hanks sia un fan di Star Trek. Un episodio di South Park fa un riferimento alla battuta di Cochrane, "Non cercare di essere un grande uomo, cerca di essere solo un uomo." Cochrane è l'unico personaggio a pronunciare la locuzione "star trek" in tutta la produzione, sebbene Q abbia usato la locuzione "trek through the stars" nell'episodio finale Star Trek: The Next Generation. ( ; ) Apocrifo Nella novelizzazione di Primo Contatto, viene suggerito che l'alcolismo non fosse l'unico problema di Cochrane. Soffriva anche di un disordire bipolare, una condizione che era stata trattata con un impianto cerebrale atto a fornire la cura necessaria. Dopo la Terza Guerra Mondiale, tuttavia, Cochrane non era stato più in grado né di ricaricare l'impianto, né di trovare un rimpiazzo adatto, così cercò di curarsi con l'alcol. L'equipaggio della Enterprise riuscì a stabilizzare la sua condizione in modo che potesse completare il proprio lavoro sulla Phoenix, e Beverly Crusher curò tale disordine permanentemente poco prima di tornare sulla Enterprise-E. Inoltre, questa novellizzazione afferma che Cochrane era nato nel 2013, e non nel 2032, il che sarebbe più coerente con la vera età dell'attore James Cromwell (per non parlare dell'aspetto fisico) nel film. Il romanzo First Frontier dice che Cochrane aveva scoperto per caso i segreti della velocità a curvatura e che, in realtà, stava cercando qualcos'altro, sebbene non venga detto cosa. Collegamenti esterni * * * Cochrane, Zefram Cochrane, Zefram ca:Zefram Cochrane cs:Zefram Cochrane de:Zefram Cochrane en:Zefram Cochrane es:Zefram Cochrane fr:Zefram Cochrane ja:ゼフラム・コクレーン nl:Zefram Cochrane pl:Zefram Cochrane ru:Зефрам Кокрэйн sv:Zefram Cochrane